Nephilim
Nephilim Like the Elioud, Nephilim are children of the divine. However, while Elioud are exemplars of good gods, Nephilim are born of evil. Born of the powers that lurk in the shadows, Nephilim are predisposed towards cruelty and vileness from day one, as the very essence of impurity beats in their hearts. Just as goodness is not the destiny of the Elioud, Nephilim are not beholden to the powers of evil, but they are promised a seat at its courts, which is often difficult to resist. Physical Description Like their good cousins, Nephilim are always extraordinary. They stand out from other members of their races as stunningly beautiful or horrific in power, and the line between these ideals are often blurred by their dark nature. Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits of Nephilim. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores' Nephilim are supernally beautiful and charming, and possess a divine insight into the world, but are sometimes slow to act and react. They get a +2 bonus to Wisdom and Charisma, and a -2 penalty to Dexterity. *'Type' Nephilim are Humanoids with the Vassal subtype, as well as the subtypes gained from their Mortal Heritage. *'Size' A Nephilim's size is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Base Speed' A Nephilim's base speed is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Languages' Nephilim begin play knowing Anatheme as well as their cultural languages. *'Lifespan '''Nephilim have long lifespans. Defense Racial Traits *'Anathemic Resistances (Ex) Nephilim have acid resistance 5, and cold resistance 5. *'Unholy Aura (Su) '''Nephilim's divine blood makes them resistant to the influences of deities. They get a +1 racial bonus to saves vs divine spells, spell-like abilities granted by divine casting classes, and racial spell-like abilities of creatures with the Vassal subtype. Magical Racial Traits *'Ancestor Power (Ps or Sp) Nephilim have a psi-like or spell-like ability that they may use once per day, listed on their Divine Ancestor's page. Other Racial traits *'Divine Ancestor' Nephilim are descended from a divine figure or the powerful servant of that divine figure. They must select a non-Fiendish Evil deity or a non-Good deity that offers Harming energies as their divine ancestor. *'Mortal Heritage '''At character creation, a Nephilim must select a race of Humanoid type that does not have the Mortal Heritage racial trait. They gain the base speed, size and subtypes of that race. If that race possesses the Undersized Weapons racial trait, the Nephilim also gains that racial trait. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision''' Nephilim have 60 ft. of darkvision. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may replace listed base racial traits of Nephilim. *'Anathemic Affinity (Su) '''Some Nephilim course with divine magic. Nephilim sorcerers with this trait and the Anathemic bloodline treat their Charisma as being 2 higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Nephilim clerics with the Evil domain cast their Evil domain powers and spell at +1 caster level. This trait replaces the '''Unholy Aura' racial trait. *'Anathemic Champion (Su) '''Some Nephilim do not resist harmful energies, but rather have an intangible shield that protects them from the blows of all but the purest of enemies. They have DR 2/good that stacks with any other source of DR/good they gain. This trait replaces the '''Anaethemic Resistances' trait. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Archetypes Feats Traits Category:Races Category:Planar Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures